


chemical physical kryptonite

by Suicix



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dancing, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Fluff, New Years, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Femslash, Young Avengers Vol. 2 (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Not dancing, princess?"</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6052428#t6053708">"Kate/America, 'dance with me'"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	chemical physical kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> set during issue 14/15 of young avengers vol. 2, except it's america who gets kate to dance instead of tommy.

“Not dancing, princess?”

Kate doesn’t even have to turn her head to know that it’s America behind her, but she does so all the same. America’s holding out a hand, an eyebrow quirked over at Kate.

“Dance with me,” she says. The words are casual, but firm, as if she isn’t going to take no for an answer. “C’mon. We’re here to celebrate.”

There isn’t much Kate can argue with there. She supposes she should be loosening up, having fun. They’re _alive_ , after all, just as America told her earlier.

“Sure,” says Kate, and she reaches out a gloved hand to take America’s and lets America guide her onto the dancefloor.

They sway together under the coloured lights, America lighter on her feet than Kate expected considering all the stomping around she does. Kate does her best to mimic America’s movements, eyes darting from the floor to America’s face and back again, checking to see if she’s doing right. She ends up narrowly missing America’s toes, which – _aw, **no**_ , but when she looks back up, America’s still smiling, still shimmering, still has a trace of a smirk in her eyes.

“Not quite as quick on your feet as you are with your arrows, huh?” she teases, and Kate grins back, not caring, easily deciding that if America were to kiss her at midnight, she definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that.


End file.
